


Allié, ami

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alliances, Captivity, Ficlet, Frustration, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ludwig soupira. Il commença à croire que cette guerre fuît une cause perdue.Seulement, il avait les alliés mauvais.
Kudos: 1





	Allié, ami

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Allié, ami**

Ludwig soupira. Il commença à croire que cette guerre fuît une cause perdue.

Seulement, il avait les alliés mauvais. Japon était trop occupé à sauver sa nation pour se préoccuper d’eux aussi. Et Italie... il laissa échapper un cri.

Ce garçon n’avait pas besoin d’un allié, il avait besoin d’une nounou.

Le jour d’avant il avait tombé entre les mains d’Angleterre, celui d’avant France l’avait capturé. Et il était toujours là-bas, prêt à lui sauver. Souvent il s’avait demandé pourquoi fît ça. Et il avait dû admettre avec lui-même que ne faisait pas ça parce qu’il était un allié. Il était parce que tenait à lui.

Il avait des plans. Il connait ses visées, il avait les idées claires pour ce qu’il faussait. Mais, dos ses idéales, il y avait un peu de peur. Peur de perdre, peur d’être vaincu.

Peur d’être seul.

Le téléphone sonna. Il répondrait, avec un soupire. 

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda.

« Doitsu, Doitsu ! Je suis chez Amérique, et il ne veut pas me laisser ! »

Allemagne gémit. Il avait autre fois des ennuis. Pour un moment, imagina de lui laisser là-bas, à la merci d’Amérique, de lui abandonner. Depuis ses yeux aillant sur la photographie qu’il avait sur son bureau. Il et Veneziano. Il sourit, une chose rare. Il soupira autre fois.

« Très bien, Italie. Je viens maintenant. » dit-il, en aillant à aider pas un allié, mais un ami.


End file.
